Points of Light
by Nicholas-SPN
Summary: Like chapters of their life together, each moment is like a point of light - distinct and bright and powerful. These are Tyson and Kai's points of light, and ones which neither will ever forget. Inspired by the 100 themes type fics of others!


**Author's Notes: **Okay so I'm not sure how many points I want in there lives. Right now I have at least 21 planned out for sure, but I've sorta felt inspired by the "100 Themes" or "100 Moments" kinda fics - Fira21's is AMAZING, just F.Y.I. there. So what I think I'll do is publish in sets of ten/five, and I won't consider the story 'finished' until I reach 100. However, I'm not going to be continually writing like I will my other fics, since this one will be whenever I feel inspired by a song or something like that. Basically, don't be looking for updates every week on this fic! Sorry! They will be few and far between, but you can bet they'll be long when they do happen!! (and I hope good too :-) )

This first set of five (and, for that matter, up to probably #25 of later chapters) are all inspired by individual songs, which I've noted above each 'Point of Light.' Whether it was the lyrics, or how I felt listening to the song, I just had to credit some part or all of the 'point' to that song.

So far it's just happy or angst moments, but I'm considering a character death (sorry!) because I feel you can see real depth in another character by how they react and feel, or a possible l-e-m-o-n (shhhh!). For now, enjoy the lovin'!

**Pairings**: Obviously TyKa! (DUH!), and there will be some minor mention of MaRe. Other pairings that may somehow sneak in (*narrows eyes as they try to invade his story*) are Tala/Bryan, Kenny/Hillary, and Enrique/Oliver.

**Disclaimer**: This is the only fic I will write this on because disclaimers of ownership are like a pet peeve of mine (dunno why but they seem OBVIOUS on FANFICTION -- Says it all in the name folks!), but here it is: I don't own the characters or Beyblade, and don't bother suing 'cause all you'll find is empty pockets.

**Legend**: For the most part, this holds true: Normal Narrating, _"_Talking_", Thoughts or _Flashback Narrating (You should be able to see the difference in the POV and context but just ask if confused!)_, "Flashback Talking"_

FIRST FIC! YAY!

P.S. - If you find any typos or errors of grammar, let me know - I'll fix 'em right away and I'd be embarrassed not knowing they were there :(

P.P.S. - I may occasionally switch 'Tyson' with 'Takao' but you all know they're the same person. Sometimes one name feels better than the other for me. Just letting you know!

* * *

_ Points of Light:_

**1. **"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top

A black motorcycle cruised through the line of limos and cars, easily maneuvering to where the red carpet awaited its rider. As the phoenix-decaled bike pulled up alongside the curb, camera flashes and shouts from fans erupted.

Kai stepped off with all the grace and dignity that he always emanated. Tossing the keys nonchalantly to the awed valet, the dual-haired blader began up the steps of the new BBA building towards Mr. Dickenson at the entrance. The crowd of reporters, cameras, and fangirls separated, whether of fear, respect, or the death glare he shot, and gave him a wide berth to the entrance.

"Glad you could make it, Kai, m'boy," Mr. Dickenson chortled, shaking the former team captain's hand.

"Hn." Kai nodded politely and stepped behind the BBA's Director, before turning around and waiting at the door. His crimson eyes locked onto the storm-blue Corvette that revved up to the front of the vehicle line.

_He's here…_

A bluenette of equal height stepped out from the sports car, flashing a smile that lit up the entire world.

_ Well, my world, _sighed Kai. _You've always been my light, Kinomiya_. Kai spared another glance at the world champion and immediately regretted it; he felt mesmerized by the midnight-blue eyes, not to mention the rest of his teammate's figure.

Tyson was absolutely stunning, sharply dressed and groomed from his hair to his feet. Instead of his usual baseball cap, Tyson had pulled his hair into a ponytail, and it only got better from Kai's view from there. The three-time champ was wearing a silk-blue shirt that generously outlined his lean muscle figure, black leather pants clung to his powerful legs, fingerless white gloves adorned his hands, and, most noteworthy to Kai, a white scarf wrapped around his neck with the Bladebreaker logo on one of its ends.

_For some reason, I think I should be semi-offended of his imitation or even disappointed in our matching outfits, but…he looks beyond perfect with it…_

The bluenette seemingly glided through the mob as if they were water, creating his own wake behind him. Kai's eyes never once wavered as the man climbed the steps, shaking hands briefly with Mr. Dickenson, before once again staring straight at the dual-haired ice prince. As he approached, Kai noticed a slight smirk on his…_friend's_ face.

_What is he thinking about right now…?_

* * *

**2. **"Vertigo" by U2

_3…2…1…_

"**LET IT RIP!!!**" Tyson's voice rang out across the park's beydish as he pulled his ripcord, launching the white flash that was Dragoon. High in the air, a red and blue blade collided with Tyson's blade and battled it on the way down to the dish. When they crashed down, the two blades separated, circling around the stadium before rushing back at each other.

_ Here it comes_, his opponent thought, bracing for the transition.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

A colossal blue dragon rose out of the white beyblade as it spun full spped toward the blue beyblade and its red and orange phoenix. The power of the two attacks tore open a rift in the fabric of reality, sending the two bladers and their blades into an alternate dimension.

Kai opened his eyes and looked around. Surrounding him, an entire environment that seemed limitless was filled with stars, galaxies, and planets. With every ounce of determination, Kai searched the endless space for his rival_._

_ No. My friend. My Tyson._

Spotting the bluenette some distance away, he gave a rare smile, something he felt comfortable doing in this universe that was of their own.

He often challenged the world champion just so he could spend this time alone with him, just to share a place that no one else could ever see or experience with them.

_No Voltaire, no press, no restraints or pressures. Just…__us__._ Kai relaxed as he saw Tyson lock eyes with him, his face also full of contentment.

"I always wonder if the only reason you challenge me, Kai, is so you can get here," he chuckled as Dragoon floated around him, still spinning furiously.

"Hn," Kai shrugged. _Well, you're half right, just missing the part about __**you**__ being here with me._ He willed himself forward to Tyson, bringing his own blade with him. _I also come here because I can feel, Tyson. I can FEEL you here, your emotion, your pure innocent drive. I just want to feel you lifting me higher. If only you knew…_

"Ready to finish this, Kinomiya?" Kai challenged, getting into a battle-stance.

"Oh ho ho! You asked for it, Hiwatari! Here I come!!"

Once again the blades smashed into each other, erupting into a white light that consumed their universe of lights and stars.

Kai opened his eyes. Two blades lay unmoving at the bottom of the red dish.

"Huh. Tie again, it looks like." Tyson scratched his head as he got up. Flashing one of his goofy grins, he jumped into the dish and tossed Dranzer back up to Kai as he grabbed Dragoon. "Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Mr. Sourpuss."

"Whatever, Tyson."

_The truth is you haven't lost your touch, Ty. Maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you how I feel someday, if I ever find the courage to risk your friendship…if I could ever deserve you._

* * *

**3. **"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha

_ Eyes open, breathe in, stretch, here we go._

Tyson got up and stumbled over to the closet, still rubbing away the last bits of sleep.

_Man that was a nice powernap!_ He glanced over at the clock. Red glowing letters stated a flat 5:00 PM. _CRAAAAAAP! I'm gonna be late!_

He dived into his clothes as fast as he could before rushing into the bathroom. After a thorough scrubbing of his teeth and brushing his hair into submission, Tyson flew down the stairs, grabbing his key, wallet, and beyblade from their place in the kitchen. Gramps didn't even look up from his paper as his grandson blew by him.

"Enjoy the party, T-man! I'll be making my appearance a little later little dude, ya dig?"

"Yeah sure, Gramps! Bye!" He quipped.

Out on the driveway sat his prize car, one of the few things other than Dragoon that Tyson kept good care of. The midnight-blue corvette was the best investment Tyson had made. _At least that was my opinion,_ he thought_, Gramps and the rest of the team were a little more skeptical. Who cares!? Time to hear her purr!!_

He slid into the driver's seat and started his baby up, filling up on the loud roar of the LS9 engine. As he pulled away and started racing towards the new BBA building, he let his mind wander over his anxiety and excitement for the evening.

_It's finally time to tell him. After all, I made myself promise!_

For the last four years since he was thirteen, Tyson had watched Kai with more than just friendly interest. What had started out as a rocky rivalry slowly turned into a deep understanding between the two world champions. Now, after weeks of pestering the dual-haired blader to come out of seclusion in his mansion, Tyson had finally gotten Kai to agree to attend the opening of the new BBA building in Bey City.

_Heh heh, kinda went overboard in that last battle with Brooklyn. I heard this new building's got state-of-the-art training dishes underground – gotta test those out against old Sourpuss. Hope Mr. Dickenson's got insurance on this building!_ Tyson chuckled to himself as he pulled into the line of cars for the event. _Uh-oh. Almost game-time, T-man, _he attempted at reassuring himself as the nervousness grew. _You promised yourself now, don't forget…_

Ever since that day on the ice before the first world tournament, Tyson had known he was in love with Kai. And, even through all the betrayals and abandoning that Kai put him through, the bluenette couldn't help but forgive him each time and get through the pain. He had waited four years, and now Kai had promised to stay and never leave again. Now the world champion, after months of agonizing over telling Kai about his feelings, was finally going to risk the deep friendship he had built.

_I just __**have**__ to know._

Right before the valet approached his car, Tyson put on the last piece of his outfit that night: a silk, white scarf with the Bladebrakers' logo on one end. A finishing touch that was sure to grab his secret love's eyes. The driver's side door opened and his vision was filled with flashes of light and screams of fans.

_Time to be a world champion! Alright!_

Stepping out from his car and neatly tossing the keys to the valet, Tyson grinned his million-dollar smile. He just loved to drink in all the attention from the press and his adoring fans.

_Oops! Almost forgot! Where is the ice prince anyways?_

The midnight-blue haired blader searched the entrance of the building where the other VIPs where heading towards and into the party inside. There, in the shadows behind Mr. Dickenson, blazed two crimson eyes right back at him.

Tyson could feel his throat dry up and his heart beat start running wild while his grin turned into a soft smile. With an incredible force of will, Tyson restrained from sprinting up the steps to his teammate and glomp him for coming like he said he would. Instead, the world champion gracefully walked up the red carpet and steps to the BBA Director. The entire walk up, Tyson keeps his eyes trained on Kai, as if he was about to disappear in those shadows. He forgot about the sea of reporters and fans in front of him, focusing only on the invisible cord tugging him ever closer to his desire; he didn't even notice as the crowd parted for him, similarly entranced by the bluenette's presence.

"Howdy, Mr. D! Thanks for the invite. It's gonna be a sweeeeeet party!!"

The old man just chortled as he clasped Tyson's hand in his own.

"I'm sure it will be, Tyson, m'boy. Thank you for coming!"

"Hey free food is always a guarantee for my RSVP." Tyson gave him a thousand-watt grin before proceeding on. As he stepped around the director, Tyson once again locked onto Kai, except this time he could see all of Kai. All six feet of drool worthy Kai.

_Ho…ly…Shit. Leather was a horrible choice on my part_, he quickly noted as he felt his pants grow extra tight as the fire from Kai's looks shot straight to his groin.

There his phoenix stood in all his fiery glory: black business pants each with two thin crimson line down the sides, a red button up shirt with a phoenix design around it and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, shark-fin wrist guards, a black and gold studded belt, and his usual blue-face paint replaced with crimson-red triangles.

_And of course, where would my fearless leader be without his precious white scarf? Something we match with._ Though Kai attempted to look like he didn't notice the approaching bluenette, Tyson could see the phoenix's eyes never once wavered from his form. Tyson smirked at this last thought as he swaggered toward his crush.

* * *

Inside the party, the attendees freely floated between the food, chatting, and the dance floor. Tyson, in another surprise for the evening, showed great manners when he used utensils for food instead of his hands, and he even ate at a measured pace! Kai's eyebrows were past his hairline, and Rei was left speechless, while Max, Kenny, and Hillary were similarly in awe. There was no way this was their friend.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tyson paused in between bites.

"Uh…Tyson…what happened?" Max exclaimed. Tyson just gave him a weirded out look and replied before returning to his food.

"Max, seriously lay off the sugar for one night, bud. You're scaring me."

The genki-blonde was about to start again, but Rei placed a hand over his mouth and just shook his head. What the group didn't know was that Tyson was both trying to impress Kai (_Mission accomplished there judging by his wide-eyed stare_, he snickered) and delaying his inevitable confession.

_Now how to go about it…_ He glanced over at the dance floor. _Well, hope he catches the hint. Better than just saying, "Hi Kai, I love you. I'm going to go hide in a corner now, kay?"_ Tyson paused. _Yeah definitely dancing is a better idea._

"So, uh, Kai?"

"What?" He didn't mean to sound so short but it _was_ Kai after all.

"Wanna dance with me?"

Without waiting for an answer and trying to hide his beet red blush, Tyson strode straight over to the dance floor and mingled into the center. Four mouths dropped wide open and the only thing that kept Kai's from spreading more than a few centimeters was pure habit. Hillary was the first to recollect herself, and she quickly took the lead.

"Well? Go get him, Kai!" She half-yelled as she gave the team captain a friendly push. Normally she wouldn't have dared, but she was betting on the fact that he was too dazed and distracted to freeze/melt her with his death glare.

Kai finally snapped back to reality and shrugged her off before pretending to walk with his usual high-pride and dignity to where his bluenette had hidden himself among the dance floor. Rei and Max, on the other hand, watched with a little fear as their captain walked away.

"Is it just me, or does Kai look like a predator?" Max cautiously asked.

"Oh, Tyson is really going to be surprised when Kai finds him!" Rei started to laugh, picturing the utter possessiveness of Kai when he found Tyson.

As Kai approached him in the middle of the throngs, he had to stop and just admire the object of his desires. There, amid all the other swaying people and club lights, stood Tyson in all his glory. From Kai's point of view, the dance floor just _reacted_ to Tyson, as if he was the heartbeat of it, giving it life and setting the tempo of everything else.

_Time to give him my answer_, the dual-haired captain thought. With a deep breath and a last surge of confidence and nervousness, the ice prince walked the last few steps as he cast his loner shell away forever.

* * *

_Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just asked Kai to dance. And then I didn't even wait for his answer! He's definitely going to be pissed with me. Why couldn't I just ignore my feelings and keep the friendship? Why me? WHY ME?!_ Tyson drove himself deeper into the jungle of moving bodies. Finally finding a spot he could sway and dance in, the bluenette gave himself up to the music and started to flow with the beat.

Not many people knew outside his close group of friends, and even they only had hints of it, but Tyson Kinomiya loved to dance. He always ended up dancing alone but that didn't stop him from being the centerpiece of the floor. Naturally swaying his body to the beat, the world champion drew eyes from all around the dance floor as his body just emanated sexuality (especially with the leather and silk outfit he wore tonight).

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around his lean body before resting on his hips, and a muscled, firm chest pressed tight against his back, curving to fit perfectly against him.

Glancing over his shoulder in surprise, Tyson stared right into Kai's crimson eyes and gasped: pure want and need and…_emotion_ smoldered within the phoenix. For once, the team captain's expression told the dragon **exactly** how he felt. Kai gave Tyson a slight smirk as he began to follow Tyson's hips and matched the beat.

Tyson faced forward again, now a full smile gracing his face, as he gave himself up again to the music; this time, however, he was in Kai's embrace, now and forever.

* * *

**4. **"100 Years" – Five for Fighting – Kai

_Alright kids are at school and I have the day off…time to go jump __**my**__ dragon_.

Kai was feeling a little bit antsy today. Instead of an alarm, the phoenix had awoken to light kisses down his face and chest. When he moved to pull his lover up, Kai was refused as Tyson had teasingly jumped out of bed and chuckled.

"Nah-ah! You have to get up and get the terrible two to school today, love." Tyson shook his finger side-to-side as he instructed Kai. The dual-haired blader frowned and huffed, frustrated at being worked up and then left dry.

"They can wait," he grumbled.

"Nope. Hop to it! I'll make breakfast." Without giving his lover a chance to respond, Tyson sauntered into their closet and slipped on a pair of pajama pants before sliding towards the bedroom door, carefully walking such that his butt was made obvious to Kai. And oh was Kai staring after it.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," the bluenette spoke huskily before inching out the door.

Kai blinked and waited a half second before springing into action. Within five minutes, two sleepy kids and a fully dressed Kai strode into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast before the phoenix rushed them out the door and into the car.

"What's the rush, Papa? We're gonna be sooooooo early!" Makoto complained, trying to wolf down his buttered-cinnamon-sugar toast as he strapped on his seat belt.

"Who said I was rushing?" Kai quickly replied, spinning out of the driveway and whipping down the road.

But now he was back, and he had a frustration level built up. His Ty was in for it, just as soon as he found the teasing dragon.

As he walked in the door, prepared to go searching, a subtle melody halted his movement.

_Is that… the piano?_ Kai hadn't heard it played in months, not since before school had started for their sons. Before the hustle and bustle, Tyson used to play quite frequently. Now…now he paused to listen and follow a song he had never heard before.

Every step through the corridors of their large house was a step down memory lane for the dual-haired man. The music just washed over him, transporting him back through his life with the bluenette.

* * *

_The first day we met… that afternoon by the bridge and waterfront…I can still see the look of determination on his face. Pure will. And his outfit – high socks, yellow t-shirt, red jacket, that baseball cap…_

_When he tied me in the Blade Shark hideout, I was amazed. How could some snot-nosed brat with overconfidence and no power like mine __tie__ me?_ _I can feel the wind whipping around me still as Dragoon clashed up against Dranzer so long ago._

_I remember losing to him at the championship and knowing for the first time that he was stronger than me._

_ The first world's, when he was trapped in the ice. Tyson get out of there! You better come back to me…idiot._

_ Betraying the only one he loved, not once, but three times. God, how did he ever forgive me? How can he still love me?_

_ After the third championship, as we just lay there on the grass in the park together, I still feel the peace from that moment. Just me and Tyson. Alone._

* * *

A shift in the melody swung Kai's memory forward again as his throat tightened and tears touched his eyelids.

* * *

_There was a white chapel room, filled with their close friends and fellow beybladers, along with what family Tyson had left: his brother Hiro, his dad Bruce, and Gramps. Beside Kai was the captain's best-man, Rei Kon, and on the opposite side was Tyson's best-man, Max Mizuhara-Tate. Kai looked straight into Tyson's eyes as the other mouthed the words:_

_ "I do."_

_ The only thing that kept him from crying then and there was the fellow bladers' presence in the audience watching the dual-haired man as he slipped a gold band adorned with a small sapphire over his love's finger._

_ A deep, coursing, powerful surge of love grappled Kai as Tyson did the same for him and slid on a silver ring with a single ruby on its surface._

_ "I now pronounce you..."_

_But Tyson wasn't waiting for the last lines; instead he just swept Kai into the kiss as the priest finished.  
_

* * *

As Kai rounded the last corner to find the source of the music, he experienced one final flashback to a few years ago…not many months after Gou and Makoto had been born…

* * *

"_Come on, Kai, just rock him gently. Geez, you wouldn't guess that __**you**__ were a father of two almost-one year-olds by the way you're so damn nervous around them."_

_ "Shut up, Kinomiya," his lover huffed, trying to cover his nervousness. The great Kai Hiwatari never gets nervous._

_ "That's Kinomiya-Hiwatari to you, Sourpuss," Tyson grinned before giving Gou to Kai and walking away with Makoto._

_ The captain looked down at his son's complexion. He was surely of Kai's genes, showing the hints of dual-toned hair from his little head and staying thankfully quiet most of the day. But the part of Gou that Kai loved most were his eyes: they were a deep stormy blue, just like Tyson's, and he caught his breath every time he glanced into them._

_ Like now._

_ Gou suddenly opened his eyes wide, waking up from his nap, and stared straight up into his father's eyes._

_ "Papa!"_

_ Kai went rigid from shock._

_ "Kai? Was…that…Gou?" He heard Tyson calmly question from the kitchen as feet started to pad their way back into the living room._

_ "Y-yeah." A smile split the dual-haired man's face wide-open as pride only a father could know blazed through his veins. "Yeah that was Gou, Ty."_

_ Two arms embraced the father and son from behind and Kai felt soft sobs coming from Tyson as they both enjoyed the moment of Gou's first word._

* * *

The melody slowly ended and Tyson brought the song to its final notes. Fingers lightly flitting from key to key as he poured his heart into it. Suddenly the bluenette felt Kai wrap him from behind and bury his head into Tyson's back. If it wasn't for the thickness of his shirt, he would also have felt Kai's tears soaking into the material.

Smiling softly and bowing his head, the former world champ placed his arms over Kai's and squeezed softly.

"Forever, Kai, with you."

* * *

**5. **"Time After Time" – Quietdrive – Tyson

Tyson watched in silence, pretending to be asleep, as Kai quietly packed up his things and stepped towards the door of the bedroom.

_Why do you do this Kai? Why do you always have to leave? Can't you just stay for once!_ Tyson argued in his head over whether or not to stop the dual-haired blader. _Sigh, it's not like I've got anything to convince him with…and he knows I'll always forgive him._

Kai paused at the door of the Kinomiya dojo's bedroom, sparing a last glance over his teammates spread out on the floor. Tyson, seeing this, jumped at the possible opportunity of keeping Kai.

"You don't have to leave, you know."

The mumbled statement startled the captain out of his trance.

"You wouldn't understand…I-I can't stay."

Tyson sighed as he got up and walked towards the older boy. He didn't even look up as he pushed right on past him and out of the bedroom. Stunned, Kai followed him outside the dojo, still carrying his bag of belongings.

They came to a rest and sat down in the garden and looked up towards the stars.

Tyson himself had spent many nights out here in the garden thinking about Kai, thinking about the one he loves. At first, he was confused by his feelings, then angered at the prospect that he could love the ice prince, and finally acceptance.

In his mind, Tyson was screaming for Kai to come back and stay for once, but outside he remained visibly calm and composed as he just lost himself in the heavens above.

"When you find what you're looking for, Kai, I'll be waiting here." He turned and gave his secret crush a soft smile. Kai caught his breath and a moment of weakness passed through him as he saw the tears edging Tyson's midnight abysses.

"Tyson…I know. I promise. One day, I'll stay," he hammered out once he recomposed himself. Gathering up his belongings one last time, he stood up and stared at Tyson sitting below him. Without thinking about it lest he stop himself, the master of Dranzer embraced the bluenette quickly and then left immediately.

Tyson sat in awe-struck silence as he felt his heart beat out-of-rhythm, before slowly feeling the pain of abandonment yet again. Relaxing, he brushed it away with a final thought.

_I can't keep up with you at all it seems, but I'll always be waiting for you here, Kai, time after time. Alone and waiting for you to one day stay…__**with me**__. _His face gathered up in concentration as he recalled Kai's last words. _I'm gonna hold you to that, Sourpuss,_ he thought with a smirk before closing the dojo door.

He stopped right before it completely closed. A slight crack was left open, large enough for a kitten that had gotten lost outside to push through if it ever found home again.

* * *

**So... REVIEW TIME!!!**


End file.
